


smile a little more

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kaito doesn't have the best day. Shuuichi helps.





	smile a little more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corgasbord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/gifts).



It happens to the best of us, really. Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars, isn't immune from having a bad day, or perhaps, several bad days.

He's tired. He's real tired, but he won't give up, really. No matter what his records say, he'll live to fight another day. However, even great heres need time to recharge, to restore their spiritual energy. That's how he's justified curling up on the sofa under a warm blanket, browsing websites where he can buy houseplants. 

Six pages into the sequoia plants tag and four hours swathed in warmth, the front door swings open. Kaito looks up from his slowly dying phone to see Shuuichi, his long time roommate enter their apartment.

"H-Hey, buddy," he mutters half-heartedly, "How was uh... what were you doing?"

Shuuichi replies, "The university's writing club. And it was fine, I suppose. There's some nice people there. What about you? Did you get sick, or something?"

"Or something," Kaito says evasively.

Shuuichi pauses, sliding the plastic grocery bag on his arm onto the kitchen table, "Are you okay, Momota? I'm a little worried."

Kaito waves his hand, "No, no. Just stress. Tell me more about what you did while writing."

Shuuichi sits on the couch next to him, then places a tentative hand on his shoulder, "You can tell me, if something happened. I'm here for you no matter what. I promised you that, remember?"

Kaito looks at him for a moment and croaks, "T-Thanks, pal. Sorry for being such a downer."

Shuuichi leans forward and hugs Kaito tight, "I told you, I'm  _here._ I won't ever leave you behind."

A smile works its way onto Kaito's face.

Shuuichi grins, "There. That's what I like to see. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay," Kaito says, and he tries his best to mean it.


End file.
